What you do to me
by WhitlocksAngelGirl
Summary: It's been going on for too long, the need to touch him... He couldn't resist any longer.


A/N

Alright this is my first slash fic. Please be kind.

CPOV

Dean and I were alone, we were stopped at something called a rest stop. I felt an unfamiliar twinge in my gut at the thought of Sam. He had elected to stay with Bobby to try to find anything in our quest for my father. I had my doubts, but Dean, he was determined, now more than ever to find God. I couldn't understand the feelings that raged in my human body, Dean calls it anger. So I guess I'm angry, angry at my father for giving up. For stepping aside to let demons and angels corrupt and destroy something he created. Dean and I have a lot in common when it comes to family…

"Hey Cass, I think we should stop for the night, get a hotel." Dean's rough voice brought me from my thoughts.

Months… It had been months… I looked up into Dean's emerald green eyes and drew in a shaky breath, "That's a good idea."

I watched him walk back to the Impala and climbed in beside him. It was so much harder in such close contact with him. I felt the familiar tightening in my pants, and stifled a groan. As an angel of the lord, I had not partaken in any sins of the flesh, I'd never had that want before… Now I yearned for it. I needed to feel all of Dean, and needed him to feel all of me. My eyes closed involuntarily as I imagined what sensations Dean's strong hands would cause… My inner human begging to come out and teach me the things I didn't know about.

"Are you alright?" Dean's voice once again broke me from my forbidden thoughts.

I coughed to clear my throat, "Of course Dean. Everything is fine."

His hand reached over and gently patted my leg, it was a friendly gesture, that humans would use to comfort one another. But to me, it was something more. Something stirred inside me I didn't even know existed…

DPOV

I removed my hand from Castiel's leg and felt the shock waves travel through my body like an electrical surge.. I glanced at him through my peripheral vision, his face was a cool mask of indifference, and I wondered to myself how I could break down his defenses.

Months, it had been months, since these feelings had crept up and began to plague me. His complete innocence that drew me in like a moth to a light bulb. Cas was different, he was special.

I pulled into the first crap motel I saw and went inside to pay. I got the usual to queen sized beds, and exited the office.

"We're in number 8." I called out holding up the key hoping to not sound desperate.

True to Cas form he just nodded and we walked in silence. He didn't know but the silence was deafening, maddening, driving me to the brink of insanity.

Words hung by the tip of my tongue threatening to spill into verbal diarrhea 'I love you Cas, I want...I need you...' Were the least of my worries at this point.

I hadn't realized we made it into the room until Castiel closed the door, and I jumped hearing the metal latch click into place. I mentally kicked myself for being so involved in my own messed up head.

"Are you alright, Dean?" Cas asked with concern.

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from whimpering at the sound of my name from his sultry voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just lost in thought." I covered, looking anywhere but those piercing blue eyes.

Did he notice the electrical charge in the room? Was it getting hot in here?

I watched as Cas slowly approached me, until he was just in front of me. He was conflicted, I could see it in his eyes...

"Dean, are you sure you're alright?" His voice was pushing me and the look on his face, I couldn't stop my next actions.

Without thinking my hand gently came up on it's own accord to stroke his cheek. To my surprise Cas leaned into my hand with his eyes peacefully closed. His stance was relaxed as I watched him let go and succumb to his human emotions.

"Castiel..." I said my voice shaking slightly.

His eyes snapped open, and then his lips were on mine. I'm not sure who initiated the kiss, but it was a small piece of heaven on earth. His lips were soft like the perfect set of pillows. He tasted like the sweetest booze… I kissed him back eagerly, my tongue swiping his bottom lip, asking for entrance. I moaned into his mouth as our tongues swirled together fighting for dominance. It was the Forbidden Fruit, but it was home...

Normal POV

They fumbled their way to the nearest bed their lips never breaking the harmonious kiss. Dean has Castiel half undressed and is pulling down his pants, the only article of clothing left on the angel are his boxers. Dean pulls them down slowly freeing Cas's erection to the air of the motel room.

"I can't do this." Cas moans pulling back. He's giving the hunter a chance to clear his head, and offering him an out.

Dean ignores the angel's words and undresses himself in a pile of shredded clothing, his own erection standing proudly.

"I need you Cas. I've…I've wanted this, you for so long." Dean's voice was hungry, filled with the desperation he was currently feeling.

He wants this, wants to feel Castiel's hands on his skin, wants to bury himself deep inside the angel and break him, reduce him to a quivering mess of ecstasy, he wants to hear Castiel scream his name as he comes and he is going to make that happen.

He closes the distance between them and pull Castiel into a lovers embrace. Dean nuzzles the soft skin between Cas's neck and shoulder, peppering the angel with soft tender kisses. Then roughly sucking the flesh into his mouth to leave his mark. It's the animalistic need Dean has to mark Cas as his, and his alone. He kisses a trail of hot open mouth kisses down the angel's hard stomach, and pushes him to be seated on the bed.

"Fuck, Cas." He groans, as he licks up the length of the angel's shaft.

His hot pink tongue goes from the base to the tip, swirling his tongue before engulfing the entire length in one fluid motion.

"Oh… Oh… Dean…" Castiel pants his eyes rolling to the back of his head in pleasure.

Dean's experienced mouth bobs up and down on the angel's rock hard stick, as he inserts one slick finger into Cas's puckered hole. Castiel jerks upwards in surprise his mouth open in a silent cry. Dean's free hand caresses the angel's side in a soothing motion while humming on the hardened cock in his mouth. Dean's experienced finger moves in and out of the tight entrance as he pushes a second one in.

"Dean…" Cas grunts shying away from the intrusion.

Castiel's body feels as though fire is consuming him. His body is thrusting off the bed and sinking his hard manhood deeper into Dean's hot wet mouth. He feels a tightening in the pit of his stomach, but it's a good feeling. He knows he almost reached something that will bring him pleasure.

Dean sucks harder, pumping his fingers faster and is met with the sweetest tasting cum he's ever had.

"FUCK DEAN!" Cas screams as he lets himself go completely.

Dean swallows every drop and his eyes are filled with burning need, he can't wait any longer. The angel probably is not quite open enough at this point, and Dean knows that this will sting and burn, but he cannot wait any longer. He covers the angel's lips with his own as he slicks himself up. The hunter pauses for a moment as he pushes in, looking into the blue of the angel's eyes, blue blown utterly black with lust and pleasure and filled with something else that Dean cannot name. Cas is tight and hot, he watches as those amazing blue eyes roll back in his head and the hunter snaps his hips forward.

Dean's hips are thrusting hard and rhythmatically into the Angel.

"God Cas, you feel so fuckin' good… Fuck…" The hunter groans looking deep into Castiel's eyes. "I love you."

Those simple words woke something up inside of Cas, he lifted his hips to get a better angle. Dean's hips moving in a circular motion bringing both men to the peak.

Dean reaches between them to grasp Cas's re-hardened erection, his soft hand stroking the angel, taking him places he'd never even dreamed of.

Finally Dean couldn't hold back anymore, "Oh Cas, Cas." Dean chanted his new mantra.

Their efforts were brought to a crescendo as both men reached new heights together. The sight of Cas arched from the bed, eyes wide and hands fisted tightly in the sheets, is enough to tip Dean over the edge, to make him shout Castiel's name as he empties himself inside the angel. Both still, breathing heavily as Dean leans on Cas, feels the angel's hands smoothing along his back as they breathe together.

Dean felt himself soften but remained buried inside the angel. Their lips met and melded together. Tongues once again fighting for dominance.

"I love you too." The angel whispered.

Okay guys, what do you think? This is my first slash fic… Did I do it justice?


End file.
